Green Eyed Monster
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep 11x9, Wild Life. What does it take to make Greg jealous? Nick is about to find out. Slash. Rated M for a reason! Please read and review.


Green Eyed Monster

"Greg?" Nick Stokes's voice rang through the house, as he walked in through the connecting door from the garage to the kitchen. He knew Greg was home, as the younger man's car was in the garage.

"In here," came the called out reply from somewhere deeper in the house a moment later.

Toeing off his shoes by the door, Nick headed in the direction of his husband's voice.

He found the younger man in their shared bathroom, applying antibacterial ointment and a bandage to his thumb. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, as all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. His brown hair was still damp, already sticking out in every direction.

"Hey, babe. What happened?" Nick asked, lines forming at the corners of his eyes, as they crinkled in concern. He knew Greg wouldn't want him to make a huge deal of whatever had happened, so he didn't approach any closer, just leaned against the doorjamb, one dark eyebrow raised expectantly.

Meeting Nick's gaze in the mirror above the sink, Greg said, "Did you hear about the parrot?" he waited for Nick to nod, before continuing, "I was slicing up an apple for him. My hand slipped, and I cut my thumb. Nothing serious, but it'll probably hurt for a day or two."

Nick just continued to stand there, watching as Greg finished his task. His jeans were becoming tight, just from watching Greg's lithe form leaning over the bathroom sink.

Waving his hand in the air a moment later for Nick to see, Greg said, "See, all better." A wide, predatory smile spread across his face, as he moved towards Nick. "I heard about your 'three way' with Ray and Cath."

Flinching back slightly, as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, Nick gave Greg a surprised look. "How did you hear about that?" his Texan accent deepened, as it did when he was nervous, or aroused.

A mischievous glint joined the predatory look in Greg's eyes, "I'm still tight with most of the lab rats. Archie just happened to be walking past as the three of you were doing your little experiment." Hooking his fingers through Nick's belt loops, Greg spun Nick so his back was to the doorjamb, and pressed his body flush against the older man's.

Nick had the sudden urge to find out what it would take to make the younger man truly jealous. In all of their time together, Greg had been able to just shrug off the idea that anyone else found Nick attractive, since he'd been the one to capture the older man's heart. He implicitly trusted Nick not to stray. While Nick trusted Greg just as implicitly, he still allowed his jealousy free rein on occasion. The incident with Hodges calling Greg by his nickname of G a couple of weeks ago being one such example.

A glint in his eye, Nick said, "If you're upset about that, then you don't want to hear about the woman at the scene who was flirting with me."

"Really!" Greg growled low in his throat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to make me jealous." He forced his knee between the older man's legs, rubbing his arousal across Nick's thigh. The towel had fallen to the floor, forgotten, as Greg had moved from the sink to Nick.

Nick gave him an innocent look, but what he said was anything but innocent, as he huskily said, "Is it working?" though he knew full well that it was, as Greg pressed his arousal more firmly against his leg.

Leaning in, Greg pressed his cheek against Nick's, so his lips were next to the older man's ear. He murmured, "I heard Ray offered to let you be in the middle, on his lap. Tell me what you were thinking about, when he said that!"

Knowing Greg would see through his bald faced lie, Nick still felt his face heat, as he said, "I thought about what it would feel like, to sit on his powerful thighs, with Cath pressed against my back." Nick felt sure that he must burst into flame, as hot as his skin had become. In reality, both men knew that if Nick was thinking anything at all in those moments, it was either about how embarrassing the whole situation was, or about Greg.

Glancing into Greg's eyes, Nick saw a spark of real jealousy, and emboldened, he murmured into Greg's ear, "Would you share me with Ray, if he asked?" They both knew nothing like that would ever happen, as Ray was straight, and they had both discussed the possibility of a three way, early in their relationship, and decided it wasn't for them.

Nick suddenly found his shirt gone, buttons flying in all directions, and his hands pinned above his head, almost painfully against the doorjamb. Greg very rarely used his slight height advantage against Nick, but now he found himself having to look up at the younger man, who had pulled himself up to his full six foot one.

The spark had ignited into a wildfire in Greg's eyes, and Nick suddenly wondered if what he'd said had been such a good idea. Greg seemed to have forgotten that there was no truth to anything either of them had been talking about. If Nick could have, he probably would have taken a step or two back from the younger man. A slight jolt of fear shot through Nick, but he squashed it quickly. Greg had never done anything to suggest he would ever hurt Nick.

Releasing Nick's hands, Greg began yanking almost roughly at Nick's belt and jeans, as he growled, "You are mine! I'm going to wipe those thoughts out of your head! Fuck you and make you cum so hard you see stars!"

A small whimper escaped Nick. Even though his hands had been released, he still held them up against the doorjamb, frozen in place. He arched away from the doorjamb, into Greg, when the younger man's hands finally managed to rid him of his jeans and boxer briefs, brushing against his straining erection.

Nimble fingers wrapped around Nick's cock, gave it a couple of hard tugs, then released it, as Greg leaned into him, growling out, "Bed! Now! All fours!"

Obeying instantly, Nick scrambled onto the bed on hands and knees. He turned his head to watch Greg, his stomach flipping uncertainly. In all their years together, he'd never seen Greg like this. It was a little unnerving, but arousing as hell at the same time.

Greg had grabbed the bottle of lube from his night stand, and was now crawling onto the bed, beside Nick. As Greg drew even with him, Nick met his eyes, and could have sworn he'd seen a flash of green in the caramel colored depths.

"Greg," he tried, but Greg's lips were suddenly crushing against his, tongue almost roughly demanding entrance. Again, Nick acquiesced instantly.

Nick jerked, when he felt a cool, wet finger rub against his entrance. When the digit breached the tight outer ring of muscles, Nick heard himself moan into Greg's mouth.

Pulling back, Greg spoke roughly, "I'm going to make you scream my name, Nicky! Everyone will know you're mine!"

Then Greg's chest was pressed against Nick's back, forcing the older man down a little, as Greg draped himself over Nick. Greg's lips were on Nick's neck, nipping, and sucking.

When Greg's teeth sank into the skin at the junction of his shoulder and neck, Nick let out a loud, "Ow! Damn it, Greg!" He expected that to snap the younger man out of his jealousy induced fog, but it didn't. Somehow, during the intervening minutes, Greg had managed to get three fingers inside of Nick.

Slightly pissed, now, Nick gathered himself. Rolling, he suddenly had Greg pinned beneath him, the younger man's fingers still inside him. Greg's breath left his lungs in a whoosh, and Nick used the moments Greg needed to regain his breath to straddle the younger man's thighs, Greg's fingers finally falling from him. Nick found himself unable to suppress a groan at the loss.

Planting his hands on the bed on either side of Greg's head, Nick leaned down and growled, "You'll be screaming my name, as I scream yours." Then, without any extra lube, besides what was already there from Greg's fingers, Nick pushed himself down onto the younger man's cock.

Being enveloped in Nick's heat seemed to finally bring Greg out of his jealousy induced haze. His eyes met Nick's, before sliding down to the teeth marks he'd left on Nick's neck.

"Fuck, Nicky! I'm..." Greg breathed, trying to pull away.

"You're going to finish what you started!" Nick growled in his ear, and wouldn't let him move, so Greg turned his head to the side, an open invitation for Nick to bite him in return.

Nick's teeth closing over the juncture between Greg's neck and shoulder caused the younger man to buck up into Nick. This caused Nick to lose his grip, and sit back with an, "Oh, God!" as Greg's cock hit Nick's prostate.

Grabbing Greg's shoulders, Nick pulled the younger man up, so he was sitting beneath him. As Greg's arms snaked around his waist, Nick leaned down and covered Greg's mouth with his own. Slowly at first, Nick began to rock his hips over the other man, making Greg's cock slide in and out of him at an ever increasing pace.

Taking one hand from Greg's shoulders, Nick insinuated in between them, until he was able to take his own leaking length in his hands. When they parted for air, Nick's eyes settled over the mark he'd left on Greg's neck, and something about it sent him reeling towards the edge of his orgasm. As warm ropes of creamy cum covered their chests from Nick's release, the room was filled with sound as they both shouted the other's name, Greg's release filling Nick.

When they were both spent, Greg sagged back onto the bed, pulling Nick down with him. Moving Nick gently off of his softening cock, Greg managed to turn them so they were laying on their side, facing each other. Nick felt Greg's hand brush over the raw skin on his neck, and opened his eyes, meeting the other man's gaze.

"I- I'm so sorry, Nick! I shouldn't have... I mean... Shit!" Greg dropped his gaze to where his thumb was still brushing across teeth marks and tender flesh.

Reaching up, Nick brought Greg's gaze back to his own with a finger under the younger man's chin. "You don't have anything to apologize for, babe. I guess this is why I've never seen you jealous before. It was both of our faults, though. I goaded you on, planted pictures in your head. Even though we both know it's something that would never happen." A thought occurred to Nick, "You do know that, right? I never want to be shared with anyone else, and I'd never share you with anyone else."

Nodding jerkily, Greg said, "Yeah, I know that. I don't know what came over me. I just... One minute I was just playing along, then suddenly... It was like I'd become a wild animal." He pulled away roughly, getting up and moving towards the bathroom. When Nick moved to stop him, Greg said, "Just give me a minute. I'll be okay. Going to go get a washcloth to clean us up."

Nick rearranged himself on the bed, leaning his head back on his pillows, with one hand behind his head. He heard the water in the sink turned on, heard it run for a couple of minutes.

When Greg came back, his eyes were red rimmed, but dry, so Nick wasn't sure if the younger man had actually let any tears fall, or not.

As the younger man gently wiped the mess from Nick's chest and ass, carefully checking the latter for tearing since they'd been a bit rougher than the older man was used to when he bottomed, Greg said, "Just never deliberately try to make me jealous again."

With a reassuring smile, Nick said, "Yeah, kinda figured that one out for myself."

Once Greg had finished cleaning himself up, he went back to the bathroom to rinse out the washcloth and hang it to dry, before climbing into bed.

Nick knew Greg wasn't mad at him, so the only reason Nick could come up with for why the younger man stayed to his own side of the bed was that he was mad at himself. Not willing to let Greg beat himself up over what had happened, Nick scooted over and draped an arm over Greg's waist, leaning over the younger man, so he could see Greg's face. "I'm not mad at you, don't be mad at yourself." Then he murmured against the shell of Greg's ear, "When we wake up, I'm going to make slow, gentle love to you."

The smile Nick saw was Greg's only acknowledgment. Greg didn't move away from him, just let Nick curl up around him, as they both drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what the coming night would bring.

A/N: Well, that was a hard episode to post. No Nick and Greg moments at all. Just took a couple of things that happened on the show and ran with them. This one took on a life of its own. Hope it works. As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
